


Contentment

by Synnerxx



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Gen, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:18:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tig finds contentment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contentment

Tig leans back against the tiny headboard of his bunk in the prison cell, hand pushing down the front of his pants, wrapping his fingers around his hardening cock. He groans, thankful for this moment to himself. It's been so long since he's had a release of any kind. Being in prison will do that to a person. 

He doesn't waste any time, unsure of when Bobby will be back, not that he really cares, but still. He arches his hips up into his hand, pace increasing, cock getting slicker with every stroke. He pants, trying to keep his voice down before he comes, teeth sinking into his bottom lip. The sheer pleasure of finally having an orgasm makes him shudder long after he's pulled his hand away from himself. 

He cleans up as best he can and settles back into his bed, content for now.


End file.
